Solo por ti
by Dawn Thief
Summary: Solo por ella el era capaz de hacer todo... pero ella ya se habia ido... siempre hay tiempo... incluso cuando es demasiado tarde... incluso cuando ella ya se habia ido... el tenia mucho que arreglar... muchas personas con las que disculparse. Murio tratando de ser la heroina de Chris Redfield... cuando era la diosa de Albert Wesker


Se paró ante el mármol sepulcral, ante el pequeño pero ostentoso monumento que le había mandado a realizar para enmendar los errores que cometió en sus años de vileza. Se mortifico al recordar lo que le hizo en vida… y se sintió morir al pensar en los últimos días de aquella mujer de porcelana… de aquella mujer tan débil y tan impetuosa… esa necia, maldijo el tiempo que lo había llevado a enamorarse de ella.

Recordó a Jill con una melancolía extraña en el… se echó en cara el no poder salvarla de aquella caída mortal… de aquel acto suicida que ella había realizado solo por salvar al imbécil de Redfield. Quiso morir al pensar en la realidad del hecho… ella amaba a Chris, solo por eso lo había hecho… y pensar que él hubiese hecho eso y más por ella.

Como todas las veces que visitaba el cementerio le trajo una rosa por cada año de tortura que tuvo junto à el… por cada año que la hizo vivir en ese coma para tratar de traer de vuelta el brillo de sus ojos… el ánimo de su alma… la viveza de su corazón… la fuerza de su vida… todo lo que ella era se perdió después de ese día… pero el trato, mil o más veces, de traerla de vuelta… fue una de las tantas cosas que nunca logro… pero, sin duda, de la única que se arrepentía.

12 rosas en total… pero no eran rosa rojas, no eran amarillas, rosadas, verdes o azules… eran 11 rosas negras de arrepentimiento… y una más, 1 solitaria rosa blanca… 1 rosa blanca en medio del ramo… 1 rosa blanca para para pedir perdón… 1 rosa blanca para disculparse de no haber descubierto aquello que la hacía diferente a tiempo.

Se arrodillo para dejar las flores en la tumba… más que eso para tratar de mantener controlado su entristecido corazón… se quitó sus guantes… con sus manos recorrió la inscripción que estaba en el mármol… se quitó las gafas de sol, bajo la cabeza con pesadumbre… cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar las lágrimas que deseaban ahora más que nunca salir.

Sus ojos carmesí perdieron su encarnado color, pasaron de golpe a un azul marino… sintió su pecho atravesado por algo… reparo en una fatiga que invadió todo su cuero, un mareo desmedido atacó todo sus sentidos…

Se sostuvo con fuerza de la lápida… la soledad del lugar era irritante… y que su cuerpo estuviera de esa forma lo enojaba… realmente lo enojaba…se levantó, no totalmente recuperado… sus ojos seguían de aquel color original, además que la fuerza sobrehumana que siempre poseía se desvaneció de golpe.

Saco un tubo del bolsillo… observo el líquido que contenía con recelo por un momento… llevo la mano que poseía el tubo de ensayo hacia adelante… con cautela apremiante y con un leve temblor en esta.

Uroboros- dijo en voz alta-perfeccionado gracias a ti- levanto el envase sobre su cabeza- Ahora ya sé qué debo hacer con tu regalo, Valentine.

Levanto las rosas, las separo y las repartió por toda la tumba… saco de su otro bolsillo una jeringuilla llena con un líquido azul verdoso… abrió lentamente el envase que contenía el virus… lo observo minuciosamente y descargo el contenido de la inyectadora en él.

El virus comenzó a auto-consumirse tratando de expulsar el "antivirus"… tratando de defenderse, inútilmente… en cuestión de segundos el envase quedo vacío.

Lo he hecho por ti, Valentine- dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a ese color carmesí que los definía- aunque hubiese sido interesante ver el virus perfecto en acción.

Volvió a colocarse sus guantes con la templanza y severidad que lo caracterizaba… se colocó las gafas de nuevo… su arrogante estilo de siempre volvió… se dirigió con calma a la salida del cementerio… antes de mirar atrás… hacia la tumba de su adorada enemiga… de la única mujer que había sido capaz de controlar, de descongelar, de derretir la capa de hielo que cubría sus sentimientos.

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Valentine-dijo mientras se dirigió al vehículo que había estacionado a las afueras del camposanto- tengo mucha gente a la que le debo una disculpa, empezando por los Muller… y, tal vez, también con los Redfield.

Abrió la puerta del coche y entro con rapidez… sentía que si se quedaba se arrepentiría de haber destruido todo el trabajo de su vida… sentía que si se quedaba algo más en el terminaría partiéndose… como ya le había pasado… gracias, únicamente, a Jill Valentine y a el deseo de esta de ser la heroína de Chris Redfield… cuando ya era la diosa de Albert Wesker…


End file.
